<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come with Me by dreamerloverluthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913813">Come with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerloverluthor/pseuds/dreamerloverluthor'>dreamerloverluthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll make you better with love. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, older samantha arias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerloverluthor/pseuds/dreamerloverluthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena decides to leave Metropolis but doesn't gonna go alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll make you better with love. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really liking this ship...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam honestly can't believe they aren't the same age. When she looks at Lena, she just sees someone so full of knowledge and wonders that she has a hard time comprehending that the girl is in fact the same age as her. Life has thrown both of them obstacles but Sam couldn't imagine being so sweet and caring with everything Lena has been through. She has a thirteen-year-old daughter while Lena has some crazy family that can't stand to see her in peace. It two different kinds of obstacles and at least hers brings her love and happiness because honestly as much as she has struggled she wouldn't trade Ruby for anything else. </p>
<p>This is exactly why she doesn't know how she and Lena got to the place they are now. Well, she knows exactly how, but she never thought the younger woman would give her the time of day not with so much on her own plate. As it turns out though, Sam gets Lena more than her current boyfriend. A man that doesn't understand her wants to make good out of the last name Luthor. He wants her to basically start from scratch and away from that last name telling her it wouldn't even matter because if they marry her last name would no longer be an issue. Sam literally can't understand what man has a beautiful woman like Lena and completely decides to ignore her feelings. </p>
<p>Sam gets her though, she has been working in Luthor Corp since Lena was just her father's intern. She was always more polite and professional than Lex. She had been at Lena’s side when Lex put her through his obsession with superman. She understood the need to make a wrong right, she couldn't understand why Jack didn't. Here she had Lena laying her head on her lap a complete mess of tears and sobs because Jack couldn't understand her need to go across the country to rebuild her own family name after her brother sank it to the deepest level of dirt. </p>
<p>Sam's hands gently run down Lena’s face to clean the tears away. Her choked sobs turned into light sniffles, Lena's face is pressed against Sam’s stomach and this is when she can actually tell they aren’t the same age. She looks so small, it breaks Sam’s heart. She runs her thumb against Lena’s cheek to coax her face from hiding, “You deserve better, Lee. If Jack can’t see how much this means to you, then he isn’t worth your time, darling.” She said softly not wanting to upset her further but she felt like it was something Lena needed to hear. </p>
<p>Lena looks up at Sam her eyes look soft, she licks her lips softly, “I broke up with him, Sam. I’m mostly upset that it took me so long to notice that wasn’t going anywhere. We were better off as business partners than an actual relationship. He didn’t even want to keep that.” She shrugged softly as Sam’s hands kept caressing her face, making sure all the tears were gone. Lena can’t help but lean into the older woman’s touch. “Come to National City with me, Sammy...” She whispers softly in a tone that makes Sam bite her lower lip because she knows that she can’t say no to Lena. After all, there isn’t a place she wouldn’t follow Lena.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any thoughts? :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>